Be My Eyes
by IcyPanther
Summary: DHr HG On a misson for the Order, Tonks is unprepared for what she finds. Draco's rescued, but he's broken, his life now forever shattered. But Hermione's there to pick up the pieces, and make him whole once more. On Hiatus
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, satisfied?**

**Be My Eyes**

**Beginnings **

"What's going on down there?" Harry whispered, poking his redheaded friend in the ribs, and craning his neck over the banister.

"Dunno," Ron answered, "Tonks just arrived and Mum pulled her into the kitchen. They all seemed pretty excited."

"It's probably just a new piece of information or something," Hermione sniffed from the doorway of her bedroom. "Now you two get back to your rooms before you get in trouble."

"Yes, Mother," Ron muttered sarcastically, entering the girl's bedroom and flopping down on her bed, despite Hermione's protests that he was on her homework. Harry followed, sitting himself down in the girl's desk chair.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Hermione demanded, seeing all of her furniture had been taken.

"The floor," suggested Ron, skimming through her notes for Charms.

"Sounds good," Hermione agreed, "for you." Grabbing Ron by his tee shirt, Hermione pushed him off her bed and onto the wooden floor, the boy grunting at the impact. "My room, my rules," Hermione stated.

"May I come in?" asked Ginny from the doorway, a large ginger cat clutched in her arms.

"Of course," Hermione exclaimed, patting a spot next to her on the bed. Taking Crookshanks from Ginny's arms, Hermione plopped him on her lap and began to run her fingers through the thick fur.

All four students were currently at Grimmauld Place for the summer holidays, Hermione's parents away in America and instead of going with them, the girl had opted to stay with her friends. Especially Harry.

Being in his deceased Godfather's house brought back a lot of memories for the teenager, and with each memory came guilt and self blame. So, it was up to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to attempt to cheer the depressed boy up. As it was, they hadn't been having much luck, but the arrival of Tonks; Harry seemed to be feeling better.

Tonks had been by earlier in June, and had cheered Harry up immensely with her funny antics and stories of being an auror. For those few days, Harry had been almost himself, happy and carefree as he used to be. But as soon as the young woman had left, he'd secluded himself once more, seeming timid and shy.

Over the few weeks, Ginny, miraculously, had had the best success at pulling Harry out of his shell, giving him no option to get away. The over active Weasley had dragged him into discussions and games, made him laugh occasionally, and had done the most good.

But Tonks was still the best at cheering people up. And now that she was here, Harry was almost back to his old self.

"Oh good," said Mrs. Weasley, poking her head into the room. "You're all here. Now listen up. For the next hour or so, until someone comes upstairs to get you, none of you are to leave this bedroom, understand? We have something very important to discuss downstairs, and it isn't for you to hear."

"But what if we have to use the bathroom?" whined Ron.

"Then you'll hold it," Mrs. Weasley informed. "Any more questions?"

"What's going on?" blurted out Ginny.

"I can't discuss that with you, I'm afraid," the woman sighed. "None of you are in the Order, and this is strictly classified information." Stepping out of the room, the group heard a locking spell placed on the door.

"I do wonder what they're all up to," mused Harry, doodling on a piece of parchment.

"Maybe we can bribe Fred and George to tell us," suggested Ron. Just that summer, the twins had become official members of the Order, and were allowed to attend all of the meetings.

"And maybe we'll just leave the Order to themselves," Hermione butted in. "Now we're going to review some Charms while we wait. Harry, what's the proper term for the Summoning Spell…?"

* * *

"What exactly is this about?" asked the young auror, settling herself down at the kitchen table between Moody and Fred.

"Something happened," Lupin said gravely, crossing over to the table and pouring Tonks a cup of tea. "Lucius Malfoy isn't in Azkaban anymore."

"What? What do you mean?" Tonks queried, gesturing frantically with her hands. "He was caught as a Death Eater just about a month ago! The ministry can't just let him walk around like any normal person!"

"What's worse," said Mr. Weasley, eyes glimmering angrily, "he hasn't even been in prison this last month. From what I understand, he bought himself a free ticket out at his trial, and it was all kept secret from the rest of the wizarding world."

"You mean he's been out since the beginning of June?"

"That's right," Mrs. Weasley said, entering the kitchen and closing the door firmly behind her. "I have them all locked up in Hermione's room," she said, noticing the curious glances. "They shouldn't be disrupting us."

"And what exactly are we supposed to about him?" asked the now very confused Tonks.

"Think," insisted Moody, slamming his fist down on the table, the cups and plates rattling. "Who was considered to be one of the right hand men of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Who's known for associating for the Dark Arts?"

"The Malfoys," Tonks breathed, purple eyes lighting in understanding. "They might even be in contact with him! We could get to the bottom of these killings!"

The killings Tonks spoke of had been going on since school had let out. Almost every night, Death Eaters struck muggle towns, killing every single person, whether they be man, woman or child.

Bodies were found, burned beyond recognition, mutilated so badly identity was impossible. Blood splattered every street corner, prone bodies, dotting the city. Women were found having been brutally raped, children beaten. It was truly horrible.

And yet, the killings were random, ranging from England to Japan. No one was safe any longer. No pattern had been found, any reason behind the selected towns. If was as if the Death Eaters had said, 'let's go burn London because we feel like it.'

"But what does this have to do with me exactly?" asked Tonks, once more puzzled.

"You know I don't give out compliments easily, but you're one of the best aurors we've ever had on the force," Moody said gruffly. "We need you to go to the Malfoy house and find out, if you can, their next move. They must have some sort of plan in store, or a pattern we haven't found to these killings."

"By myself?" squeaked Tonks.

"We have complete faith in you," Lupin said. "As it is, we're supplying you with an invisibility cloak so that should help you hide somewhat. And a two-way mirror so you can contact us, but only if you find something or absolutely need too."

"When do you want me to leave?" Tonks asked, completely serious.

"Tomorrow night. You should be able to sneak into the manor undetected then. Lie low somewhere once inside until morning. Then get hunting. We will expect you to come back here in three day's time. This," said Mr. Weasley, pushing a small red jewel into Tonks' hand, "is a portkey that will take you about half a mile from Grimmauld. If you are somehow caught and the portkey activates, Lucius shouldn't arrive at our doorstep."

"I'd best prepare to go then," Tonks said, rising to her feet. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Exiting the kitchen, Tonks first unlocked the door to Hermione's room. "You four can come out now," she smiled. "We're all done."

"What's going on? Please tell us!" begged Ginny.

"I can't say anything, sorry," Tonks apologized. "G'night, I'm heading off for bed." The auror continued down the hall, Hermione watching her quizzically.

"Something isn't right," she murmured. "The Order is planning something…and Tonks is in the middle of it."

* * *

"See," Hermione whispered, pointing out her window at two dark figures. It was a day later, around ten at night. All four were clustered around Hermione's large bay window that was on the front of the house.

"Maybe they just stepped out for a breath of fresh air," remarked Ginny. "It is a bit stuffy in this house you know."

"Sure doesn't look that way," Hermione commented as the two figures embraced each other, easily distinguished as Tonks and Lupin. Tonks pulled away and distanced herself from the house, before pulling out her wand and pointing it at herself.

"She's leaving!" gasped Ginny. A second later, a small pop was heard and Tonks vanished, Lupin going back inside.

"What the hell is going on?" muttered Ron, leaving the window and heading out the door. So far, the group had been unable to bribe Fred and George into giving up information and were still completely in the dark.

"Mum," he said, entering the kitchen where Molly Weasley was boiling a cup of late night tea. "What's going on?"

"Oh my! What are you all still doing up?"

"Don't evade the question," Ron glared. "Where'd Tonks go?"

"To her house, where else?"

"Don't lie," Ginny said. "She's been really secretive all day, and now she leaves really late at night. Normally, she'd spend the night and then go wherever she needed to go."

"She's on business for the Order," Mrs. Weasley said, voice firm. "And it doesn't concern any of you. Now off to bed before I have to drag you there."

"Whatever is going on," Ginny whispered as they trekked back upstairs, "I get the feeling it isn't good."

Meanwhile, Tonks had appeared outside a pair of high, wrought iron gates, spikes dotting the top with a large cursive M surrounded by a snake and a rose imprinted in the middle. "This would be the place," she murmured, dropping the invisibility cloak over her lithe frame. "Now, how to get in?"

Examining the gate, Tonks could sense some type of magical barrier in place, keeping out intruders. "This isn't going to be as easy as I thought," the witch groaned, slumping to the ground.

How on earth was she going to disable a probably very intricate and dangerous locking system without making her presence known? "They just had to send me," she griped. "Why me?" Eyeing the fence with determination, Tonks judged the distance from the ground to the top.

"I could probably try to jump over…as long as I don't land on those spikes I should be fine. And as long as the top doesn't have an alarm over it…guess it's a chance I'm going to have to take."

Pulling the small backpack she'd brought with onto her back, Tonks leaped into the air, hands desperately gripping the slick metal poles as she painstakingly began to climb up, bracing her feet on the sides of poles to help hold her.

Twenty minutes later, after much slipping and sliding, Tonks had reached the top, her hands wrapped around the bases of two of the spikes; her feet wrapped around one of the rods. "How do I get over?" she murmured.

If she had perhaps been a gymnast, the woman would have been able to gracefully flip over. Of if she had been a good flyer, maybe she could have brought a broom and skipped this entire part. Unfortunately, Tonks was neither.

"Time for you to lose a few pounds, girl," she scolded herself, attempting to swing herself over, the weight of her lower body putting tremendous strain on her arms. "That's it, when I get done with this, no more of Molly's fudge."

With a final swing, Tonks flipped over, landing with an ungraceful thump on the other side of the gate, the wind knocked out of her from the hard impact. "That probably could have gone more smoothly," she laughed, standing up and rubbing her sore behind.

Swiftly stealing across the deserted yard, Tonks arrived at the front door, a gold doorknocker with the same insignia found on the gates imprinted in the handle. Wishing for a stroke of dumb luck, Tonks turned the door handle, eyes widening when the door actually opened.

Quickly entering, the witch closed the door softly behind her and stared in wonderment at the inside of the manor. Two spiral staircases stood in the room, one of the far left and one of the far right. A gigantic crystal chandelier glittered with candles high above her head.

A soft, red velvet rug ran beneath her feet, gold and silver plates and candlesticks lined small china cabinets, portraits of men, all with the silvery blond trademark Malfoy hair were placed down the hall.

Making her way cautiously down the hall, Tonks ducked into a side parlor, surveying the little room with interest. Plush sofas and chairs sat around a fireplace, drapes drawn across the windows. A grandfather clock sat in the corner, currently chiming the current hour of eleven.

"This'll work," Tonks decided, crossing over to the couch, who's back faced the doorway, and settled herself down. Making sure the cloak was securely tucked over her, Tonks fell into an uneasy sleep.

So weary and exhausted, Tonks never heard the blood-curling scream that sounded in the house, nor the soft cries of pain to follow. It appeared there were many secrets in the Malfoy residence…and Tonks was going to discover one of the deepest.

**Author's Notes:**

I know, I know. I shouldn't be writing _another _fic. I mean, you'd think I'd be satisifed with all the ones I already have. Unfortunately, the plot bunnies keep popping up and I just keep having to answer to their whims. Although I can't say I mind...

For starters, I'm listing pairings right here. For some reason, not everyone reads the pairing listed in the summary...so far, I plan on having Draco/Hermione as my main pairing and Harry/Ginny as my second main. I _might _make this a Lupin/Tonks as well, but I'm not making any promises on that.

To see if this story has caught anyone's attention, please do leave a review. Hearing from you would certainly help me decided on what course of action to take next. I hope to see you all soon! Arigatou for taking the time to read this.


	2. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: The world may continue to spin round and round on its axis, days fading to night and changes happening everywhere. But no matter how fast it turns, never will Harry Potter be mine.**

**Be My Eyes**

**Discoveries**

"Why is it so quiet?" murmured Tonks to herself, sitting cautiously up on her chosen couch, ears straining for some sort of sound. The only thing she'd heard all morning was the soft chimes of the grandfather clock as it struck seven, and her own voice.

Creeping cautiously out of the room, the young auror was quite taken aback as she heard running water, clinking plates, and soft talk, though very high pitched. With a frown, she stepped back into the parlor room, the noise immediately vanishing.

"They placed a silencing charm on their parlor room?" Tonks wondered aloud. She had encountered the charm before. Based on the room it was placed, no sound from outside of the chosen area could be heard. "I am going to check every room before I go to sleep again," Tonks decided.

Not being able to hear anyone possibly coming up behind her was very dangerous, and it gave Tonks quite a scare that she would never have noticed someone passing right outside the door. An auror relied on his or her senses, and not being able to hear something was indeed a very bad handicap.

After double-checking to make sure the invisibility cloak covered her completely, Tonks left the room, headed towards the voices she'd heard earlier. '_I always thought just Aunt Cissa, Lucius, and Draco lived here. Who do all of these voices belong to?' _she pondered.

The question was soon answered as the auror rounded a corner and came to a stop in front of a large kitchen, little green house elves hard at work, their voices thin and reedy, though hushed.

As the auror surveyed them, she couldn't help but feel that maybe Hermione had some good point with S.P.E.W. All of these house elves wore a small pillowcase, stamped with the Malfoy insignia. But many had bandages wrapped around themselves, or dark bruises on their colored skin.

Tonks knew it was custom for house elves to be treated lower then most of the wizarding beasts…but it looked like the Malfoy's took punishment to the next level. Weaving carefully among the creatures, Tonks managed to get out threw another door across the room, before having to jerk to a sudden stop as two house elves appeared right before her, blood-stained clothes held between them.

Curious as well as slightly revolted, Tonks leaned closer to the ground to hear what the two elves were whispering amongst themselves. "…cleaning up?"

"Yes, yes," the other one said energetically. "Osma started bath, that Osma did."

The other, more experienced it seemed, nodded and both flounced through the kitchen to another door, most likely leading to the laundry room. '_It must have been a bloody nose or something," _Tonks concluded, exiting the busy room and into another silent corridor.

'_If I were Lucius' office, where would I be?" _Tonks mused silently to herself, turning in a full circle to look at the many closed doors. '_Upstairs or downstairs? I'll try upstairs first…after all, he might be storing things in his bedroom too.'_

Plan decided, the auror started up a staircase, not quite as grand as those in the front entrance hall, but still made of beautiful, black marble and the stairs carpeted in a deep green velvet.

'_Why on earth do they have so many stairs?" _Tonks panted mentally, the steep incline as well as how hard she had to try to keep her feet from stepping on the cloak tiring her rather well. Several seconds later though, much to her relief, Tonks made it to the second level, and was immediately faced with a problem.

Closed doors, each identical in appearance lined the hall in both directions, a large window opposite the stairs Tonks was on the only light source, the rest of the hall dim. "Now what?" the witch muttered. "Guess I'll just have to pick a door and hope no one notices…"

Starting down the hall, Tonks tried the first door to the right. Unfortunately, it looked like the Malfoys kept their inside rooms locked rather then their front door. Muttering the counter spell, Tonks was rather disappointed when the simple Alohamora didn't work.

'_Probably illegal things in their too,' _she growled, leaving that room behind and trying another door. This one, though opened and Tonks entered, breath hitching in her throat when she realized the room was occupied.

Narcissa Malfoy was seated at a primping mirror, sweeping her hair into an elegant bun on the back of her head, blue, cobalt, eyes dull and lifeless as they stared back at her reflection.

She wore a simple, yet fashionable deep red gown, the satin material clinging to her rather bony body. A small dab of blush was on each cheek, a thin line of deep, crimson lipstick on her lips, giving the woman almost the appearance of a China doll, beautiful yet so fragile.

The auror quietly back tracked from the room, not wanting to take the chance of disturbing Narcissa. Closing the door silently behind her, Tonks began to test other doors, growing frustrated as each one refused to yield.

The last door in the hall, did open and Tonks slipped in, once more in a bedroom, though this one was empty…sort of. She could tell someone lived in it, by the water pitcher on the night table and a trunk sitting in the corner of the room. Also, the steam exiting from beneath another door across the room.

Tonks momentarily panicked as the door opened, before remembering that the invisibility cloak was covering her. But still…billows of steam wafted out of the room, which Tonks could only assume was the bathroom.

A boy exited, dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with a pair of black slacks, almost his entire body covered completely, a towel in his hand that he threw in a basket outside the door. Silver eyes glimmered in anger as he slammed the bathroom door behind him, the room shuddering with the force.

'_I wonder what's wrong…and why's he wearing long sleeves in this weather? It's summer!'_

Storming angrily over to a large, black oak dresser along the wall, he threw it open, grabbing a pair of black socks and sitting down on the edge of his neatly made bed, water dripping from his hair onto the dry linen.

Tonks recoiled in horror, as she saw blood dripping down on top of Draco's foot, the boy pushing it off, staining the carpet a shade darker. Furiously, the Slytherin jammed the sock on his foot, and then rose, brushing right past Tonks and out of his room. Curious, Tonks followed.

Draco set off down the same set of steps she'd come up and into a room much farther down the hall that she hadn't gotten to yet. "You wanted to see me, Father?" the boy asked, pausing a few steps into the room.

His voice was cold, sarcastic one might call it. Despite the calm appearance he seemed to hold, the gray eyes smoldered with unhidden fury, his posture rigid with hands balled in fists at his side.

"You know not to take that tone with me," came a voice from a chair behind a large, mahogany desk. Entering the room, Tonks stood in a corner opposite Draco, as to not get in the way. "Do come in Draco, it isn't polite to stand at the door." Lucius' voice was smooth as silk, yet an underlying note of menace was laced in.

The blond took several, stiff steps till he stood in front of the desk. If on cue, Lucius turned the chair around to face his son, hands steepled as he surveyed Draco up and down, eyes raking over the slender form.

"It's a nice change to see you covering up for once," Lucius remarked, eyes icy. "I was beginning to think several more lessons were in order." Draco remained silent, simply staring at his father. "Although I still think you need to work on your manners," the man said, rising from his chair and walking around the desk so that he stood in front of Draco.

"Tell me, Draco," he murmured, grasping the boy's chin roughly in one of his pale hands and jerking it up, "is it polite to stare?" The Slytherin's jaw clenched, eyes narrowing further at Lucius. "Not in the mood to talk, hmm? Perhaps this will loosen you up a bit."

Reaching behind him on the desk, Lucius picked up a small, clear bottle and waved it in front of Draco's eyes. "Now answer the question, Draco, or I'll have to give you this."

"No."

"No, what?" the elder Malfoy asked, tightening his grip.

"No, it isn't polite to stare," Draco gritted out, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Then why are you doing it?" snarled Lucius, shoving his son backwards so the boy crashed against the bookcase right next to Tonks, the witch jumping back in surprise and to evade the situation.

"Because," Draco snapped, holding a hand to his shoulder where it had impacted the corner, "you don't deserve respect."

"Care to repeat that?" Lucius drawled, slowly advancing on the boy, wand held loosely in his hand. "I'd so love to hear it again."

Draco swallowed nervously, before regaining his prior confidence and glaring at the man. "I said, you don't reserve respect," he declared, voice poisonous.

"Crucio." Tonks gasped in horror as the younger Malfoy fell to the floor, biting his lip to keep from screaming out, his body giving jerks as he fought to remain somewhat under control. "Go ahead and scream," Lucius smirked. "Your mother won't care."

"Bas…tard," Draco ground out, eyes squinted shut in agony, muscles taught as a spring and ready to snap at any second.

"Oh dear," Lucius said cheerfully, "I don't think that was what you meant to say, was it?"

"…was…" Draco grunted, tears streaming silently down as his face, though he was still determined not to cry out.

"It appears," murmured Lucius, raising his wand and ending the spell, "that we are going to have to have a few lessons tonight."

Draco gazed upwards, eyes glossy with pain and tears before dropping his head back to the floor, silver orbs closing in a pain induced exhaustion. Lucius snapped his fingers and two house elves appeared next to him.

"Bring the little dragon back to his room," Lucius ordered, giving the still form a kick. "And make sure he's well rested…we have plans tonight."

The man swept from the room, the house elves disappearing with identical pops, Draco vanishing with them and leaving Tonks alone in the room, eyes wide in astonishment and disbelief.

* * *

"Come on! Please? We'll do anything!" 

"No can do, Ginny," George grinned. "We may be idiotic fools, but we're smart enough to not say anything about this."

"We just want to know where Tonks went," Hermione murmured, eyes downcast. "Can't you tell us that much?"

"On a mission for the Order," Fred said firmly. "And we aren't saying anything more."

It was a bright and early Monday morning, and still the group hadn't found out where Tonks had gone the night before. Bribing Fred and George had been their best bet, but no luck there.

The adults were all being pretty quiet, not discussing the young auror at all since they knew the younger children would be listening at every available moment. "Let's think," Ginny said, sitting dejectedly at the top of the staircase, Hermione on the step below, Harry on her step and Ron one above. "Where might she have gone?"

"America?" suggested Ron. "A lot of killings have been happening over there…didn't you hear about the incident last night?" They all shook their heads, having not been downstairs to visit the adults and read the news yet. Of course Ron had though, having needed a snack before breakfast. "Twelve thousand people were killed in some town in New York last night, and still no one knows what's going on. Maybe Tonks went over to investigate."

"It's a good guess," said Hermione, "but I'd have to say no. If she was just checking the place out, then it wouldn't be kept so secret. We hear about them going to towns that have been hit a ton of times…what's so different about this one?"

"Nothing," Harry sighed. "Do you think she might have gone to like a secret base or something?"

"I thought here was the secret base," murmured Ginny, twisting her vibrant red hair in her hands. "Unless we built another one somewhere."

"Hogwarts, maybe?" proposed Hermione.

"It wouldn't be secret then, would it?" asked Ron. "Snape is at Hogwarts and Dumbledore. And McGonagall. Having Tonks there wouldn't be so important."

"Maybe," said Harry slowly, "Maybe she went undercover somewhere. Like the ministry."

"We don't need any more people in at the ministry," argued Hermione. "But…I can think of someplace she might have gone," she exclaimed, eyes lighting up.

Several seconds passed. "And this place is…?" Ron prompted.

"Oh, yes," Hermione laughed. "I think it might be on of the houses of the Death Eaters that got out of Azkaban."

"Why?" Ginny asked simply.

"It's the murders," the brunette stated. "The only thing we know for certain is Death Eaters do it, since they leave the Dark Mark symbol hovering above, right? Someone of the Death Eaters must know what's going on…I mean, they have to organize the event."

"But whose house?" pondered Ginny, forehead crinkled in thought. "I'd say Malfoy's house, but his dad was arrested and sent to Azkaban. In fact, most of the people we know from Slytherin had either one or both of their parents sent to prison."

"At least we have an idea now," Ron chuckled. "But it still isn't enough. There are hundreds of Slytherins…all of them could be choices."

"Whoever it is," declared Hermione, "he or she must be in the top circle. After all, it wouldn't do to send Tonks to someone's house who is only called to the killings, not informed beforehand."

"Umm, should we talk about this somewhere else?" queried Harry, glancing worriedly around for any approaching adult.

"Good idea," Hermione grinned, rising from her step, the other following the girl into her bedroom, flopping down on the spots they'd had the night before. "Now, where were we?" she asked, scooping Crookshanks into her arms.

"A lead Death Eater," Ron clarified. "Tonks would have to be in one of their houses, if any."

"What top Death Eaters can we assume?" Hermione asked, pulling out a pad of paper from the nightstand.

"The Malfoys," Harry said automatically. "And probably the Goyles and the Crabbes." Hermione wrote down each name in her neat cursive.

"The Notts," Ginny said, giving her input. "And the Zabanis. And the Parkinsons."

Several minutes later, Hermione had filled the entire page with surnames of students they knew and whose families were known for Dark Arts. "This doesn't really limit down our choices," Hermione muttered. "She could be at any of these houses."

"Only ones who weren't arrested," corrected Ron.

"That's right!" Hermione exclaimed, brightening considerably. Jumping off her bed, the girl dashed over to her trunk and threw it open, newspaper articles stacked to the top in piles inside. "These are all the reports of the Death Eaters who got put in jail last month," Hermione panted, heaving the articles onto her bed. "Let's look through them and cross off the people convicted of going to Azkaban."

This took even a shorter time then writing the list, seeing as Ron found an entry with a list of all those sentenced to prison in his first article. "Now we have another problem," groaned Ginny. "Most of the names got crossed off…and some that we didn't already have members in Azkaban prior to the last incident."

"Look at this," Harry whispered, holding up a page.

"What about it?" asked Ron, looking at the large picture that covered the top half.

"Fudge's wrist," Harry murmured, eyes transfixed, his wand hovering over the paper and magnifying the image.

The picture depicted one of the last trials conducted that summer, on the accused Lucius Malfoy. In the picture, the wealthy wizard was being dragged backwards, his arms bound in front of him, hatred glimmering in his eyes. Fudge stood across the room, his expression neutral as the enraged Malfoy was pulled from the room.

"It's a bracelet," Ginny observed, trying to see what was so special about the minister's wrist.

"No, it isn't," the boy muttered. "See, look." Flipping to another page, it showed two guards forcibly catching Lucius as he lunged at Fudge, his hands grasping the others in an iron-tight grip, before he allowed himself to be pulled away, the wand once more performing an enlargement charm.

"I think he was aiming for his neck," Ron joked. "Strangling works much better that way."

While Ron laughed to himself, Hermione suddenly squealed, hugging Ginny next to her and then squashing her cat, the feline letting out an angry hiss before jumping from Hermione's lap and racing under the bed.

"He wasn't trying to strangle him," Hermione said, serious once more. "He was slipping him that bracelet. Which isn't a bracelet?"

"Huh?"

"Look closely at the image on the first page. You can't really tell, but there's a faint imprint on those links…do you know what they look like?"

"I dunno how you can even see imprints," Ron groaned, rubbing his eyes. "It would help if he'd stop rubbing the bracelet thingy though…" Indeed, in the picture Fudge continued to run his hands over his wrist, before releasing quickly, then repeating it again.

"They're galleons," Ginny gasped, "aren't they? Hundreds of galleons shrunken down and strung together."

"Exactly," Hermione and Harry said together. "Lucius bribed Fudge into releasing him…and of course that sort of thing would be kept hushed up. Fudge knows he's a Death Eater, but he's greedy. And I'd estimate there's about a good five hundred or so shrunken galleons on that chain…that's a lot of money. And he probably gave him more after being released."

"But why wouldn't they tell the rest of us?" asked Ron. "I mean, we have a right to know that one Death Eater isn't behind bars."

"Bribe, Ron," Hermione groaned. "Think, if everyone knew that Fudge let Lucius go, then he'd get sacked. That picture where Lucius slipped him the bribe is titled 'Guilty Malfoy attempts to harm Minister.' No one really thinks he was slipping him something."

"Do you know what this means?" Harry said softly, emerald eyes locking with two pairs of blue and a set of honey brown. "Tonks is at the Malfoy's house…"

**Author's Notes: **

Yay! Harry and everyone have figured out where Tonks has gone! And they didn't even have to bribe Fred and George. I've decided, there are probably going to be two plot lines going on at once. One, is Draco. You'll find out more about him later… The other is all of the killings and such…I mean, that's the whole reason Draco managed to become a part of this.

Wow, I'm impressed! It actually looks like the story line caught some attention. I'm sorry about it having no title for a while…for some odd reason, when I uploaded it, the title and rating were made blank. I haven't a clue how it happened, some type of glitch perhaps?

Thank you all so much for your support of BME! It means a lot to me. Please do review again! I'm anxious to see what you thought of the latest installment. And please, if possible, no flames. I'm open to constructive criticism, but flames don't sit well with me. I'm Icy…not fiery. XD

Also, as a warning for next chapter, there is cutting. Please remember, cutting is a bad thing and you shouldn't start. n.n As I plan, I'm making Draco get out the habit in later chapters. Just a warning prior.

Oh, and Happy New Year!


	3. Blood

**Disclaimer: Try this: Arrhy Opotrt si Lowrnig's nda illw envre eblogn ot em. Oot adb.**

**Translated: Harry Potter is Rowling's and will never belong to me. Too bad. **

**Be My Eyes**

**Blood**

The witch stood still for several more seconds, not daring to move or even breathe. As soon as Lucius's footfalls faded down the hall, only then did she give a short sigh of relief and slump to the floor, heart thudding rapidly in her chest.

She sat there for several minutes, simply staring at the intricate design woven into the carpet, the deep red swirls mixing with the black. Her mind was attempting to figure out the reason and meaning behind what she'd just witnessed.

Did it have to do with an incident that happened in the very near past? Did this happen all the time? Why did Lucius seem to hate his son so? Every single time she was at the Order, all she heard about Draco was how he was spoiled, given anything he wanted, and was always bragging about his father.

Was it perhaps just a cover-up? Did he really care for his father the way he went on about, or was he simply performing a lifelong act, trying to show the world he was perfect when clearly he was not?

Or was Tonks just completely wrong and Lucius was just angry, and had accidentally taken it out on his son? She'd seen her father come home angry at times, and yell at her mother or even herself, but he never physically harmed them like Lucius had to Draco. Merely shouted himself hoarse until her mother had made him a cup of tea and soothed him.

She had good reason to believe her last choice. If he truly did talk and praise his father as much as Harry and the others said, didn't that mean he liked him? Why say something nice about someone you don't like? It would be easier to say nothing at all.

But the one line she'd heard Lucius say…_It appears…that we are going to have to have a few lessons tonight._ That sounded like he was going to punish Draco…again. She knew in most Pureblood families that they kept their young in line in threats, abuse, or ignorance. But…Draco had always seemed loyal to his family. Why the sudden change?

If she hadn't known better, the auror would almost think that Draco had changed sides…decided to fight with Dumbledore and the Order if the time ever came. The hatred in his eyes was clear…he despised his father. And the Slytherin had said that Lucius didn't reserve respect. As a high ranking Death Eater, they literally commanded respect and authority or those beneath them would suffer the consequences.

And those consequences Tonks had seen. The witch gave a shudder, the faces of Alice and Frank Longbottom swimming into mind, smiles on their faces, wholesome and happy. She knew what could happen if one was under the Crutacius Curse for too long. And two wonderful people had unfortunately seen the cost first hand.

She knew her mission was to find out some pattern or clue to the murders, but she couldn't just ignore what was going on right beneath her nose, could she? Draco was family, though she'd never really met him before, and also an innocent boy, steered in the wrong direction. Was it possible to just stay here for three days and just watch the abuse, if that was what it was, happen?

Getting slowly to her feet, the auror stretched after remaining in her stiff position for so long. "First things first," she whispered to herself. "This is obviously Lucius's office and my first spot to look for clues."

Making her way silently over to the large, oaken desk, Tonks knelt down next to the filing cabinet, still feeling as though people could see her even with the invisibility cloak on. Reaching out, she grasped the ornate handle and pulled, a sigh of exasperation escaping her lips when it refused to budge.

"Alohamora," she breathed, flicking her want at the stubborn lock. Nothing happened. "It's a good thing," she muttered digging in her knapsack for a pin, "that Fred and George showed me how to do this."

Sticking the pin in the small keyhole beneath the knob, Tonks fiddled around, until a soft click was heard. With a satisfied smile, the witch pulled it open, expression fading when she saw what was in it.

"Spare parchment?" the witch moaned, thumping her head lightly against the side of the desk. "I spend five minutes opening up a cabinet for spare parchment? Why even bother locking it up?"

A sudden idea lighted in the auror's head. "Maybe it has a hidden message or something!" Taking the top sheet off of the stack, she scrubbed furiously at it with a magical eraser that was supposed to show hidden words. Not daunted when nothing showed, the witch pulled out a little jar of liquid and began to brush it over the paper. If it were invisible ink, then that should make it readable.

After the first sheet, Tonks picked up the next, and gave it the same procedure. And the auror continued to do this until every single last sheet had been given the proper treatment, none holding any secret at all.

Rolling her shoulders, the woman had to stifle a groan as her back cracked unpleasantly for sitting in the same, hunched over position for several hours. Glancing at a clock sitting on the wall, the auror bit back another groan. She'd wasted four hours going over pieces of paper! She was extremely lucky Lucius hadn't decided to come back to his office…if he'd found the papers in piles all around his desk he'd have known someone was in his house.

Stuffing the parchment back into the cabinet, Tonks shut the door and rose to her feet, stomach growling in hunger. Leaving the office quietly, Tonks settled herself in a corner of the kitchen, her presence not even noticed by the busy house elves.

Rummaging in her bag, the witch came out with a granola bar and a small water bottle, her lunch and breakfast for the day. _'Who knows?" _she mused, taking a bite of the peanut butter snack, '_I'll probably lose a few pounds if this is all I eat. Then I'll be able to get over the fence easier!'_

After finishing her meager meal, the auror decided to go check on her cousin, concerned about him and also hoping to find something of value along the way. First stopping by Lucius's office one last time, the woman was glad she'd left, because now the head of house was sitting in his desk, writing something down.

Creeping closer, breath held, she read the note over his shoulder.

_P.P,_

_You know I am unable to compile to your requests. In my current situation, I am but naught able to show my face in public. But be by the big monument. You know the right time…eleven tonight. Don't be late, the faces will not look upon you happily any longer._

_L.M._

Tonks looked at the message, confusion etched clearly on her face. _'Sounds like he's planning on meeting someone tonight…but where? Doesn't really matter, I can't leave the house anyway.'_

Exiting swiftly, the witch made her way back up the staircase until she stood outside Draco's door, debating whether or not to go in. If he was awake and saw the door move, there'd be problems…but she had to make sure he was okay.

Easing open the door, Tonks sent a silent prayer upwards when it didn't squeak, get stuck on the carpeting, or make any noise to indicate it had opened. Gliding in, the auror shut the door softly behind her, the gentle sound of the lock clicking into place barely even noticeable.

Draco was sitting on the foot of his bed, back to Tonks as she cautiously advanced. A small gasp escaped her throat as soon as she was near enough to see what her cousin was doing, before she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Draco turned, silver eyes wearily scanning the room, looking for the sudden sound. Seeing nothing, he resumed back to his activity.

Tonks reached out, but withdrew her hand, wanting so badly to help him but not knowing how. The way he'd chosen to relieve whatever was building up inside of him was not a good one…

Her eyes followed the soft, metal sheen of the knife held in Draco's right hand, to where the tip pierced his skin near the elbow and ran all the way down to right below his wrist, red streams of blood appearing through the cuts.

As she watched, words began to form on the inside of his arm, each letter jaggedly cut through the flesh, crimson liquid pouring to the ground. _RESPECT. _Each slash was made with anger in his eyes, body quivering in fury, and Tonks worried that he might accidentally cut too deep in his anger.

Seconds later, the dagger dropped from his hand and fell to the carpet, Draco falling backwards, his right hand clutched over his left wrist, where blood was pouring out. His skin was growing whiter by the moment, and his eyelashes flickered as his eyes closed, forever to be in an eternal sleep.

Tonks didn't know if he'd purposely tried to commit suicide, or if it had been an accident, but either way she wasn't going to sit here and watch him die. Running over to the bathroom, she grabbed a towel off of the rack above the sink, and rushed back over to Draco, now unconscious.

Throwing off her cloak, so she wouldn't get blood on it and so she could see better, Tonks clambered up onto the bed, grabbing Draco around his middle and yanking him to her, towel being pressed over the bleeding gash on his left wrist.

"Stop bleeding," Tonks pleaded, both of her hands wrapped around the towel and pressing as hard as she could. Knowing the Malfoy's, she couldn't count on them not having magical charms in the house alerting if anyone was using magic.

And being that she was in Draco's room, she didn't know if Lucius might have placed a spell so that he'd be alerted if magic were used. Several, tense, minutes later, Tonks loosened her death grip on the towel, the surge of blood she'd felt earlier now gone.

"What's happening to you?" she murmured, running bloody fingers through Draco's hair, watching as the fine silvery blond strands gained a reddish hue. "What's causing you to want to do this to yourself?"

She hugged the boy to her, realizing she now knew why it had been so easy to grab him. He couldn't have weighed more then one hundred pounds, much to thin for any teenage boy of his height. She hadn't noticed before, always having known the Malfoy's for having pale skin, but his complexion seemed almost translucent.

"Starving yourself too?" she wondered softly aloud, tears beginning to gather in her eyes. "I always thought you were happy," she whispered. "But you aren't. You're far from happy…and…I want to know why."

Placing Draco's head gently on one of his pillows, Tonks slid off of the bed to the floor and entered Draco's bathroom to wash the blood from her hands. As soon as she'd tidied up her small mess, she went back to the bedroom and slipped her cloak once more over herself.

'_Just in time to,' _she remarked wryly to herself as the door opened and Lucius strode in, a scowl on his face.

"Enverate," he muttered, pointing his wand at Draco. Immediately, a bluish glow was cast over the room, which Tonks recognized immediately as the _Aura of Magic. _She'd learned about it in training…it was one of the most powerful spells that prevented magical use when it was cast. Only the wand used by the caster would be allowed in the section and the spot where the spell was protecting would glow blue. If a different wand was attempted to be used, the room would flash red and the caster would immediately be alerted.

With a soft moan, Draco blearily opened his eyes and blinked slowly up at Lucius. "What is this?" he asked, voice soft and dangerous. Between his hands was the knife he'd just picked up from the blood soaked comforter.

Sitting up, Draco replied, "I didn't know you were getting to be so stupid. Does being _his _pet do that to a person or are you naturally an idiot?" Tonks winced as the sound of a slap rang out in the room.

"You know very well what I mean," he growled. "I told you I didn't want to find another knife in here. I bought you the bloody diary, use that."

"Maybe I decided to use the knife because I knew it would make you mad."

Another slap sounded. "You're attitude disgusts me. As your father you should respect me."

"But you don't deserve it."

"I'm curious," Lucius sneered, "why do you think I don't deserve your respect?"

"You told me," Draco said softly, the anger abating for the moment, "that nothing would make you feel prouder then having me become a Death Eater. And that's what I've been doing…trying to be perfect for you. But you know what?" he asked, voice growing louder. "I'm not perfect. I got beaten in quidditch by Potter and in studies by that damn Granger. And you punished me. I never used to think anything of it," he muttered, voice once more soft. "I thought everyone's parents were like that. Just wanting their child to do their very best and disciplining them when they didn't succeed. But I was wrong. Most parents are proud of whatever their child accomplishes. And if they're disappointed, they just tell them to do better. But…you hit me, or use the Crutacius and other Dark spells. And put me down and make me feel worthless."

"Because you are," snapped Lucius. "If you're being beaten by a Mudblood and Potter, then you are worthless. You won't be of any service if you can't even perform the simplest of tasks."

"That's what I mean!" Draco cried, eyes flashing in rage. "I'm second highest in grades and I'm captain of the quidditch team! And you still don't care enough to stop beating me! I thought when I became a Death Eater I'd have power and you'd possibly be able to stand me, maybe even like me. But I realized something. All that would happen is I'd be stuck serving you and your precious lord for the rest of my life. You'd just hurt me more if I failed a mission. And what would I be giving up my life for? Killings? Raping an innocent woman? Destroying families? I'd become you and I don't want that. I used to…but not now and not ever. That's why you don't deserve my respect."

Words didn't even need to be spoken to show how mad Lucius was. With one hand, he grabbed the boy about his neck and threw him to the floor, Draco's head slamming hard against the ground. "So you want to play with fire, hmmm?" the man asked, pressing his foot on Draco's back to prevent him from rising. "Do you purposely try to get me angry so I'll hurt you more? If so, you're doing a rather good job."

"You're just too easy to make angry. Just like a Weasley," Draco growled.

"Don't you dare compare me to those muggle loving fools!"

"See? Much to easy to make you an-" Draco stopped talking and gasped as the knife he'd been using earlier was lashed across his side, blood instantly leaking from the wound as Lucius pulled the weapon away.

"Remember, Draco, that I'm the one with the power here," Lucius hissed. "It wouldn't be wise for you to cross me again. I might accidentally kill you. What I did come up to tell you," he continued, "was I have business tonight so your punishment shall be moved to tomorrow. And also," he said, pocketing the knife, "no more of these. If someone was ever to come and see those scars you don't even want to know much trouble you'd be in. Use the diary." That said, Lucius swept from the room, door thudding shut behind him.

Tonks took a tentative step towards her cousin, who was painfully rising from the ground with one hand clamped against his side. Shuffling over to the bathroom, Draco opened a drawer and pulled out a roll of bandages. Sitting down on the counter, he lifted his shirt up and began to wind the bandage around, tying it tightly after he had covered the wound several times.

Easing himself back down on his bed, the boy picked up a small red covered book and flipped it open to a blank page. Taking a small quill from the nightstand he began to write in the journal, words appearing in red ink.

_Father's being a bloody bastard again. Knowing him he put a fucking charm in the room so he'll be alerted if I use anything sharp again. I thought I'd be dead by now…that last cut was supposed to do it. Guess I'll have to wait till he leaves tonight before I try again. _

Rolling up his sleeve, Tonks stiffed a gasp as the words he'd just written had appeared on his skin before fading away, only the marks he'd made with the knife left. She then realized that the ink Draco was using was his own blood. She'd seen the same thing last year with Harry when that vile woman, Umbridge, had forced him to write lines. But unlike Harry, Draco appeared to do it on his own will…to actually hurt himself.

'_What's happening to you? Why are you like this? Draco…let me help…please Draco…please.'_

**Author's Notes:**

Wow, I'm on a roll this week! SI a few days ago, a reupload on DS and now this! Yay:P I do hope you all liked the chapter! Can't really stay and talk long. One of the few shows I watch, numb3rs is on in a little bit!

Reviews are very much so apprecitated! Thanks so much!


	4. Sword of Mauvais

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Still can't say I own HP…**

**Be My Eyes**

**Sword of Mauvais**

"I wish Tonks would come back," Ginny sighed, flopped out on Hermione's bed, Crookshanks sitting comfortably on her stomach. "It's been two days!"

When no one said anything, Ginny sat up and looked at her friends. "Come on you three! Being glum isn't going to help anything! It was terrible…" she said softly, "but there's nothing we could have done."

"Five hundred and seventeen people," Hermione whispered, rocking back and fourth on the floor, eyes vacant. "All gone in one night. They had families…and dreams…and goals…and now they're all gone."

"At least it was only that many," Harry said, though his voice was a depressed as Hermione looked. "It could have been worse. We're lucky that the European Wizarding Council was meeting there…they stopped some of it."

The event the four were talking about had taken place the night before- around eleven supposedly at the famous clock tower in London, Big Ben. Hundreds of Death Eaters had gathered at the base of the monument and had launched one of the largest attacks they had all summer.

Thousands of innocent muggles were caught in the fray…most died. As Kingsley had said that morning when he came back from the fighting, '_they didn't stand a chance.' _The auror had sustained little injury compared to the rest of the Order members- Moody was at St. Mungo's and having his arm treated for third degree burning. Arthur Weasley had been hit with an unknown curse and healers were doing they best that they could to restore his movement. Lupin had taken several stunners and way lying unconscious in his bedroom, Molly going in every hour to see if he'd woken up.

By a stroke of luck, the European Wizarding Council had been holding a conference just a few blocks down from Big Ben. As soon as they'd heard the screaming and had seen the Dark Mark rise into the sky, they'd run out to give aid to as many as they could. Order members arrived shortly after, supplying back up in large waves.

But their effort was still overpowered. Four hundred and sixteen muggles had been killed, the rest of the causalities wizards and witches. Three hundred and forty-six had been wounded, many muggles needing wizarding treatment.

The wizarding community was still attempting to patch up the damage and form a cover-up story. Gangs, they said, had been the cause of all the deaths. A mass shoot out. That's what the non-magical world was being told. Not, '_Watch out! Bad wizards and witches are loose!' _or '_You'd best start staying indoors and get some type of weapon.' _

The muggles were helpless. They didn't have the knowledge to be scared or frightened. Because it was all being kept from them in an effort to keep the wizarding world secret. But was it really worth it? Was hiding magic really the best course when, if muggles knew about it, they could protect themselves?

"I want to do something!" Ron yelled, slamming his hand into Hermione's pillow. "I feel so bloody useless! Why can't we go out and fight? We're old enough!"

"I don't want to fight," Hermione said, staring down at her clasped hands. "I don't want violence…too many people have already died. Why do we have to have more? We're lucky that no one we know personally was killed- the Order didn't lose anyone. But next time…that probably won't happen."

"I'm with Ron on this one," Harry said. "We aren't doing anything sitting here. I'm the one who's supposed to defeat Voldemort…so why am I not allowed out? Why can't I fight?"

"Do you really want to kill him?" Ginny asked, placing a gentle hand on Harry's arm.

Harry had, after much thought, told his friends about the prophecy he'd heard last year from Dumbledore, regarding himself and Voldemort. All three had accepted it without question, never talking about it since, but always had it lingering on the fringes of their minds.

Harry thought about that…just like he did every night. Each time he'd lie down to sleep, the nightmares would come, the questions. He'd dream that he was the one who murdered his parents, saw them suffer under _his _hand. He killed Cedric…he tortured countless and nameless people.

And when he would wake up, he'd sometimes find blood on his hands…and it wasn't his. He hadn't told anyone of the nightmares or the blood, knowing fully what it was. Just that morning his hands had been stained a deep russet color, the results of last night's battle.

It was Voldemort taunting him, mocking him. Voldemort knew he was helpless…but he wanted to draw him out anyway. To finish what needed to be done. For even though the Dark Lord did not know the prophecy, he did realize Harry Potter was a threat. And as all threats were dealt with, this one too had to be eliminated.

And wasn't it Voldemort's fault that Sirius had died? Wasn't it? He tricked Harry, made him believe he was torturing his godfather. Did Voldemort deserve to die? Yes…he did. But did Harry want to be the one to kill him? That…that he didn't know.

The Gryffindors watched as emotions spread across Harry's face, disappearing in seconds to be replaced with a different one. "Harry?" Hermione whispered, shaking his shoulder gently.

The boy started, blinking his emerald eyes and staring around at the group, all of their eyes expressing concern.

It was his secret, wasn't it? They didn't need to know about the blood…the pain…it wouldn't help. Telling them his scar hurt…what'd it matter? Voldemort was back- warning signs wouldn't change anything. He was alone…his friends might try and reach out, but how would they ever understand?

Hermione. He looked up, narrowing his eyes in intense loathing. Perfect student. She always got good grades, never had to worry about classes. She had loving parents. She didn't have his troubles. She didn't have to worry about killing someone else to save others. She didn't have nightmares. She didn't carry the guilt he felt about Sirius.

Ron. He got upset over such trivial things. Quidditch. Grades. His family. At least he had a family! He had people who accepted him, no matter what he did. People who cared for him. He might not have a lot of money, but he sure as hell had a life to be proud of. He was jealous because Harry got more attention…then you know what? Let him have the bloody scar. Harry didn't want it.

Ginny. She had the same wonderful family Ron had. She had friends to confide in, no problems at all. And she-. Harry's inward rant broke off there. He couldn't say Ginny was perfect. She too had to carry the burden of Voldemort. She knew what he was like; what he was capable of. So Ginny…she wasn't as bad. But still…what right did she have to comfort him? None! They'd never understand.

Without a word, Harry tore his arm out of Hermione's grasp and took off, his feet pounding down the hall to Sirius' room; he always did that when he wanted to be alone.

"Was it something I said?" Ginny asked, tears rapidly filling in her eyes.

"I think," Hermione said slowly, "Harry just needs some time alone." Ron gave a nod of his head in agreement and Ginny sank back down on the bed.

"I…I almost wish he'd yell at us," Ron said quietly. "At least then he's not keeping everything bottled up. All this is doing is making it worse."

"He blames himself for everything," Ginny inputted, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "The deaths, the fighting…Sirius." The last word came out a mere whisper, barely heard yet so. "He…he doesn't listen when we say it isn't. Even he admits that he never wanted to be the person he is. But he can't change it…he can't change who he's meant to be."

"I want to help him," Hermione murmured, "but I don't know how. None of us do. If we even try to talk about Sirius, he completely closes himself off. And whenever we hear about more deaths, he isolates himself even more. And I…I know this sounds silly, but whenever he looks at me I can almost feel he's mad. At me…"

"Same feeling," Ron said. "It's not all the time though…just when we're discussing something he blames himself for."

Hermione nodded. "That's what I meant. Like, at dinner, he's normally okay. Do you feel that way, Ginny?"

"I admit…I feel something from him. But it's not anger…it's more of he's upset."

"I wish Tonks were here," Ron muttered, kicking the bedpost angrily. "She could probably help. But instead, she's off running around the Malfoy's house! She certainly didn't help any! People still died when she's supposed to be preventing that!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Hermione cautioned. "After all, do we even know for certain why Tonks went there?" Ron and Ginny shook their heads. "My point exactly. Maybe she isn't supposed to be stopping the attacks. Maybe she's there to do something else."

"Whatever it is," Ginny said, "I hope she's all right." The other two nodded. If Tonks were to die…there was no telling what Harry would do.

* * *

"Damn it all," Tonks swore, tears pricking at her amethyst eyes. The young witch was huddled beneath her cloak once more, blood staining her arms; tears falling into the crimson and smearing it over her clothes.

Nothing was going right. She was letting everyone down. Earlier the night before, she'd figured out the message Lucius had written. It was actually the hidden meeting place that the Death Eaters were going to meet at. The term 'faces look upon you' was referring to the clock face of Big Ben.

It was a large enough monument and made sense that they'd go there. And even if they didn't, then the Order could at least be on guard and have a chance to look at it. She'd tried to contact them…she used the mirror she'd been given.

But the house didn't like the use of the unknown magic and hadn't allowed it to activate. The auror spent all night, desperately trying to make Moody's face appear in the glass, not the solid blackness and the occasional blue spark across it. No luck.

Going upstairs to check on Draco before she retired to bed down in a spare guest room (she'd tested them…sound could still be heard outside in the hall) she'd found him just about to perform the final strike to his arm, this time using the diary.

And if it hadn't been for her, he would have died. She'd done the same process she'd used earlier that day; grabbing him and pressing a towel to the wound. Tonks had stayed all night with him, holding him close to try and stop the nightmares that seemed to plague him every moment.

Now…now she was sitting in the guest bedroom, Draco's blood soaking into her clothes and tears pouring from her eyes as she heard Lucius arrive home, gloating about their victory. He said it would have been better for them, but some wizards from a conference showed up and they had to run. But…none of their group had died. And that had made it all the worse.

None of the wizards and witches who fought against the Death Eaters used the killing curse. It was wrong…unmoral. Even though the Death Eaters killed others, they weren't going to stoop as low as them. That would make them just as bad. But…it cost them their lives.

It wasn't fair. Why were the Death Eaters getting off, no losses but innocent people were dying? And to make matters worse, her being here wasn't going to help anything. If she couldn't communicate with the Order then her presence here was useless for them. But it was helpful for someone else.

Draco. He was important to her like she could never have imagined before. He needed her. He'd die if she left him. And although she barely knew him, she did want to help him. He was suffering…just like the innocents the Order was helpless to protect. The difference this time…she could protect him.

But for how long? The Order expected her back tomorrow. And if she didn't show, they'd probably storm the Manor and ruin the fact that they were able to come and go. If they could figure out a type of communication that worked, their secrecy here would be invaluable.

Yet…she couldn't just leave Draco here, could she? But bringing him back to Grimmauld probably wouldn't be such a great idea either. If he was just going through a rough time with Lucius, introducing the son of one of the most powerful Death Eaters into the base wouldn't be in anyone's best interest.

"I'm being useless," she muttered, angrily brushing away the tears and rising to her feet. "I can still try and find something…I could return tomorrow with some information and maybe prevent an attack elsewhere."

Plan in mind, Tonks disappeared down the stairs and headed for Lucius' office once more. But when she was just about to turn the handle, voices reached her from inside and she pressed her ear against the door.

A high, whiny voice came almost immediately and she recognized it at once. "But why do _I _have to go?" Pettigrew complained. "I deserve a break after last night."

"I am only informing you of what our Lord wished," came Lucius' smooth reply. "You do not want to disappoint him, do you?"

"No," Pettigrew sniffled, scuffing his foot on the carpet. "But the attack isn't to be until tomorrow night. Why must we inform him now?"

"You know how our Lord is. He likes to be on top of things…now, do you remember where it is or must I give it to all over again?"

"I know, I know," the rat grumbled. "Right outside Potter's old home…on that Privet Drive place."

"Good," Lucius smiled coldly. "You'd best be going then…I have some work to do. And please, don't get soot all over the floor again. It took the house elves over three hours to get it out."

Tonks stepped away from the door, but was surprised when she heard the whoosh of the fireplace from inside the study. Realizing that going in the room would be a suicide mission; Tonks retired to her guest room to go eat some breakfast and wash up in the sink.

The auror was quite happy as she nibbled on her breakfast. She had a definite plan now to relate to the Order the next day when she came back. They could protect people this time…they could save lives. With that happy thought in mind, Tonks finished her meal.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly, Draco still unconscious from his near death the night before and had still to rise, Narcissa in the parlor and reading a book, and Lucius locked in his office. The house elves were busy in the kitchens and around the house- cleaning and picking-up anything out of place (although there wasn't really anything.)

The only sound really was the rush of wind as the storm, which had begun to move towards them, became stronger. '_It's going to be a pretty big one,' _Tonks remarked, looking out the window at the slowly blackening sky. '_I hope everyone at the Order is inside…tonight really isn't a day to be out.'_

But that all changed when Tonks heard two small pops outside of Draco's door. Peeping out of her room, she saw two house elves go into his room with more small pops sounding again. She glanced at the clock and gasped; it was already almost ten! And Lucius had said Draco's punishment would be moved to tonight.

Racing down the steps, Tonks slipped into Lucius' office, thankful beyond words that the door had been left open. But the gratefulness she felt slipped away as her eyes lighted on the scene before her. Lucius was letting out a stream of dark curses, Draco taking each infliction silently.

Blood blossomed beneath his clothes, rivulets running down his almost white skin and dropping to the floor. And yet…he didn't say a word. At first, Tonks had to wonder if he was simply under a silencing charm, but when a small whimper escaped after just a few minutes, she found he wasn't.

"Pathetic," Lucius snarled, just as a loud clap of thunder sounded overhead, the lashing of the rain against the windows a second later.

'_Isn't this nice?' _Tonks muttered sarcastically to herself. '_Just like it always seems to. It storms when something bad is happening. How typical.' _

"You're…the one who's…pathetic," Draco gasped, spitting blood out of the corner of his mouth. "Having to…to hurt others…to feel…powerful."

"Why do you say such things…when they AREN'T TRUE?" Lucius bellowed, physically kicking Draco hard in the ribs and sending the Slytherin rolling across the floor. "You've never gotten the chance to have the upper hand, my little dragon. If you could taste the victory on the top, then you'd see that where you are is pathetic."

"I don't…want to," Draco growled, trying unsuccessfully to rise to his feet. "I don't want to be like you. If anything, I admire Potter more then you. At least he has a sense of pride…you don't."

It took all of Tonks' willpower to not run in and curse Lucius from where she was as he brutally attacked her cousin once more, rage contorting his face.

"Potter's better then me, you say?" he asked, twirling his wand idly in hand as Draco lie on the floor, fighting for breath. "Where exactly do your loyalties lie, Draco?"

"Not with you," Draco spat, glaring at his father. "They used to be, but not anymore. I'd rather side with Potter and Dumbledore, you bastard!"

"I think," Lucius said softly, "that you now learn a lesson I should have bestowed upon you long ago." The elder Malfoy went over to the wall and lifted down a sword, the black case shining in the light of the fire and seeming to glow whenever the lightning flashed. "Do you know what this is, Draco?"

Draco only glared, his silent reply of 'no.'

"Then I'd best enlighten you," Lucius said, drawing the sword from its sheath. "This is the Sword of Mauvais." Tonks stifled a gasp with her hand, eyes widening in horror. "It was forged by a genius by the name of Gozami Ahlert, who was an acute follower of the Dark Arts. He forged the sword with his own hands to give to Salazar, hoping to earn recognition as one of the truest followers of the Dark Side. His plan, however, failed as Salazar used the sword to murder Ahlert, not wanting to give him credit."

"So it's a sword made for Salazar. Big deal," Draco muttered, having now slightly risen and was inching away from his father and towards the bookcase to help himself stand up.

"Wrong again, Draco. And you call yourself smart… First off, the sword is extremely valuable for just the materials it was made out of. The blade is of made of onyx-it's razor sharp and can slice open anything in just the slightest motion. The hilt is silver and inlaid with two emerald and one diamond, colors of Salazar's house."

"Sounds expensive," Draco commented, having now reached the bookcase and was pulling himself to his feet, face tight with pain.

"That's only its minor value. The real power lies in what the Sword of Mauvais can do. You see, if it is to draw blood, the victim will die in a matter of three days, after suffering intensely from internal bleeding as well as the curses placed in the blade. That's why it's made of onyx; that stone is remarkable at holding magic. If the sword only draws blood on the tip, like a scratch to the victim, they will not die, but they will suffer for many days. So…how about we give it a go?"

Tonks looked puzzled, trying to remember one other property the sword had. She had read about it in her auror training…there was something about the sword and lightning. If a blast of lightning hit the blade…or was it the person holding it? Well, either way, something happened. But was it good or bad? And wasn't there also a cure…But how was there a cure for a fatal cut? Was she thinking of the wrong sword? There were many Dark swords in existence, although in her training they'd only covered the top ten most dangerous and deadly…this happened to be ranked third.

"Don't you dare even try it," Draco snarled, wishing he had his wand.

"Why not?" Lucius asked, fingering the dull side of the blade. "You've been asking for this for quite some time. So stand still so I don't hurt you too badly…after all, I don't want to kill you." Lunging forward, Lucius slashed the sword at Draco, the Slytherin ducking and racing from the room, energy having been renewed at this latest change in fighting tactics.

Tonks followed both of them; one hand clutching her wand and the other fingering the red stone Arthur had given her to portkey out when the time came. She darted out into the front yard, soaked within seconds of exiting and watched from a good twenty feet away, heart pounding in her chest.

Draco was doing an excellent job of dodging, though some calls of the sword were much too close for comfort. The dark blade could barely be seen in the pounding rain, making it even harder to stop it from crashing into Draco.

The Slytherin yelped as the sword came crashing down right overhead and he raised both hands, catching the blade. He screamed as the onyx cut into his skin, torrents of pain sweeping from his hands and towards the rest of his body, yet his grip on the sword remained firm.

"LET GO OF IT!" Lucius shouted, his voice barely heard over the thunder.

It was then Tonks remembered what it was about the lightning as a bolt crashed just feet away from the pair. "NO!" she screamed, running towards the duo, her voice drowned out and blown away with the wind. "PUT IT DOWN!" She no longer cared if they heard her…Draco meant too much.

But her warning was too late, even though both men never heard it. Lightning crackled overhead and shot down towards the tip of the blade. Lucius closed his eyes tightly and jumped away, but it was already too late for Draco.

His silver eyes began to magnify, the black pupils fading away until all that was left was a solid silver glow, his eyes transfixed on the glowing sword, now a brilliant white, which was slowly falling from his grasp, the light fading as it did so.

'_Why is everything going black?' _Draco stared ahead at Lucius, watching as his father picked the sword up from the ground and aimed it at him. The shining of Lucius' hair was growing dimmer and the background was beginning to develop a dark hue.

"You're useless now," Lucius roared over the wind. "The Dark Lord has no use for you anymore!"

Tonks' scream was swallowed by the thunder as Lucius plunged the sword straight through Draco's stomach, the boy's cry utterly terrifying as soon as the blade struck.

'_It hurts,' _Draco whimpered, hands closing uselessly around the hilt and trying to drag it out of his body, the fact made harder since his hands were sticky with blood and it was getting harder and harder to see. '_Make it stop…please, make it stop!'_

And then, there was nothing but darkness, although the pain still crashed down in waves, the sound of the rain pounding in his ears. He felt his father yank the blade out, and then the footsteps of him walking away, leaving him abandoned on the ground.

A soft sob escaped through his tightly sealed lips, blood trickling down his chin. He felt, rather then heard, rapid footsteps rushing across the grounds and then the sound of a figure dropping down next to him. And then, truly, did his last conscious thoughts fade and he disappeared into blackness. And still, the red streaks of pain followed.

Tonks reached out and scooped the boy into her arms, Invisibility Cloak thrown over her shoulder. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the red stone. Damn the mission. Her cousin needed help. And she was not going to let him die. She couldn't help anyone last night, but she was going to help him now.

"Lasciare," she whispered, activating the portkey. Second later, she landed with a very ungraceful thump on a deserted street, Draco clutched to her chest even though she wasn't even certain if he was alive.

And although she hadn't a clue which way Grimmauld lay, Tonks took off down the right side of the street, arms wrapped tightly around her cousin to try and protect him as much as possible from the rain. And…there it was! Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Racing up the walk, Tonks threw open the door, Mrs. Black's portrait screeching immediately. "SOMEONE GET DOWN HERE!" she screamed, tears streaming from her eyes and she stood in the hall, rain pooling around her feet. "GET DOWN HERE!" she cried again, voice hysterical and shaking with sobs.

Doors flew open on the top floor and Lupin ran out, taking the stairs two at a time.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, running to the landing, before Molly came sprinting down the hall and shoved him into his room.

"Stay in your rooms, all of you," she ordered, seeing other heads poke out. "Stay there!" And with that, she too tore down the stairs.

Disobeying as normal, the four gathered at the top of the stairs and looked down into the entry hall. "Is that…?" Ron began, looking at the four people, his eyes lighting on the figure being transferred to the werewolf's arms who then ran from the room for the kitchen, where lighting was best while Molly raced off to the linen closet and Tonks remained frozen in the hallway.

"It was," Ginny whispered, face filled with horror. All four watched as Tonks slowly made her way into the kitchen, blood and rain falling from her form and leaving red puddles behind her.

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered. "What…what…happened?"

"There's only one way to find out," Harry growled, starting down the stairs. "Are you coming?"

And so, the quartet made their way down, fear in every step, apprehension on their faces.

They didn't know what they were about to find…and truth tell, they weren't sure they wanted too.

**Author's Notes:**

Nope, I haven't forgotten about BME. It just hasn't been a major priority. -sweatdrop- But I did manage to get this chapter up, so don't fear. I'm still working on this fic!

I hope you all enjoyed the lastest installment. That's the most indepth I've ever gone with Harry, my main focus always having been Draco. I hope he did all right...and as for questions I know I'm going to get- Lupin did wake up from the stunners and is pretty much all good to to. n.n

A huge thank you to those who reviewed! Remember- they're uberly appreciated! And with that, I leave you. Ja ne!


	5. Despair

**Disclaimer: Still wishing for rights. You think for my 18th b-day Rowling will hand them over? After all, then I'll legally be an adult xD**

**Be My Eyes**

**Despair**

"Tonks, you have to tell us what happened," Molly said gently, putting a hand on the young auror's shoulder. "Please…it's the only way we'll be able to fully help him."

Tonks didn't move her gaze from Draco's limp form, his entire torso swaddled in bandages and his hands wrapped tightly from where the blade had sunk into his skin. But even with layer after layer of cloth, the blood was still oozing out, soaking the white sheets Draco was laying on, his skin starting to match the paleness of the pillowcase with each passing second.

One of her hands was gently stroking the top of his head, hoping to soothe and comfort him…to make him stop crying out at random intervals, to make his pained whimpers cease.

In the corner Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat huddled together, for once not making a sound or asking questions. Hermione had her hands tightly clasped together; knuckles white while Harry drummed his hand on his leg, no noise issuing from the soft movement. Ginny rocked back and forth on the floor and Ron just sat silently, his eyes focused on Tonks.

Lupin had taken a seat next to Tonks and was studying Draco's face, his face grave as more and more blood left the boy's body.

"Tonks?" Molly said again, squeezing her shoulder.

"Everything is my fault," she said, her voice a mere whisper. It was the first time she'd spoken at all since she entered the house and Molly actually started at even hearing the voice. "I could have stopped all of this."

"All of what?" she asked gently, easing herself into a newly conjured chair next to the distraught young woman.

"Everything," Tonks replied, eyes vacant as she gazed blankly at the wall across the room. "I knew about the London attack…Lucius was in charge of it. But the mirror…it wouldn't work. And I could have left early but…but…"

"But what?" Lupin asked, placing his hand on Tonks' knee and pulling up the blanket once more that had slipped off.

"I couldn't leave him," she choked out, nodding her head at Draco. "I should have stopped him…taken it away…stopped Lucius…blasted it away…left early…done something…"

"Calm down, Tonks," Lupin said, giving the woman a slight shake. "You're not making any sense. Now…what was it about Malfoy that you couldn't leave him?"

"Draco," she sniffled. "His name is Draco."

The four students exchanged glances. They all knew that Draco and Tonks were related, but when they asked her about it she said it didn't matter…she didn't have any ties with the Malfoy family. Why the sudden change?

"Yes, his name is Draco," Molly said comfortingly. "Why couldn't you leave Draco behind?"

"He was…" Tonks chewed on her lip for a few seconds, regaining her composure in that small space. Her voice still thick, but her words now connected, Tonks started again. "He keeps trying to kill himself. I stopped him twice myself…after he passed out from blood loss I tied up his cut."

"Why didn't you just use magic?" Molly asked. When she'd bandaged Draco she'd seen the long, diagonal marks all down his wrists, as well as the words carved into his skin…both had made her stomach crawl. "The scarring might have been lessened that way…"

"His room had a magic ward on it. Lucius doesn't trust him not to kill himself. When he found out Draco was doing that, he took the knife away but let him keep this diary…it's a lot like the pen that Umbridge had Harry use last year."

Harry stiffened and looking down at the faint scar carved into the back of his hand. _'I must not tell lies.' _And suppressing a shudder he tuned back into the conversation.

"It's just that Draco uses it willingly…he wants to hurt himself. But when he's faced with the chance of someone else hurting him, he doesn't want to die anymore."

"Why?" Hermione asked softly. "I mean…why does he do this to himself? I thought he was happy at home."

Tonks snorted, although no laughter twinkled in her eyes. "That's what I thought too, Hermione. But I was pretty damn wrong, huh? I know you all complain about Draco but…he isn't having the greatest life either. Narcissa is the perfect mother- kind, caring, and rich to top it off. And Lucius is just the _wonderful _father figure we all expected him to be. And Draco is the little Death Eater in training, who absolutely loves hurting others." She gave a cold, hollow laugh. "Aren't we wrong…Narcissa is more a doll then a person. Lucius beats his son within an inch of his life and Draco, he just wants it all to end. That's why I couldn't leave…I can't help everyone in the world but I had the chance to help my cousin. Although…it doesn't look like a did such a great job."

"Lucius did this," Molly echoed hollowly, staring at Draco. "But…I thought…"

"We all thought wrong," Tonks sighed, standing up and taking out a new roll of bandages to rewrap Draco's injuries. "Draco doesn't want to be a Death Eater…he never has. He was always just trying to live up to Lucius' expectations…to earn his respect. But because he was never the top in anything….Quidditch…grades…he could never be anything but worthless in Lucius' eyes. He told Lucius… I heard him, that he thought that if he did well in the Dark Arts he would earn that respect…but then Draco said he realized that if he failed in that then he'd be in even more trouble. It sounded like, from what I got, that Lucius has beaten him since he was a kid…and Draco thought that all parents did that…a form of discipline. And it wasn't just beatings…that bastard used Unforgivables and other Dark curses! Just because his son isn't living up to his standards…I'd like to see anyone live up to that bastard's principles."

"But why won't his wounds heal?" Ginny asked timidly. "And Mum gave him some pain reliving potion…so why is he still crying?"

And it was true, although none of the others had said anything prior. Small, crystalline tears were leaking down Draco's face, mixing with the streaks of blood that Tonks had accidentally left when she'd changed the bandages.

"That's the problem," Tonks said, once more taking her vigil and stroking Draco's hair. "I tried to stop him…but neither he or Lucius could hear me over the thunder… Lucius used the Sword of Mauvais."

Hermione gave a soft gasp and covered her mouth in horror. "Is that why he won't stop bleeding?" she whispered, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. "Because of the curse on the sword?"

Tonks gave a grim nod. "The Sword of Mauvais is a very high level Dark sword. If the individual who gets struck with it, but not too badly- just more of a cut, then he or she will live but be in immense pain. That's what originally happened. Lucius was mad at Draco and tried to hit him with Mauvais. Draco managed to catch the blade with his hands before it could hit the rest of his body…so in truth, he shouldn't be like this…but…"

"But what?" Molly asked urgently.

"The other level of the sword is if it pierces a great amount of the body, the person will die in a matter of three days at most from blood loss, pain, and the poison that was pushed into the blood stream. That's what happened…Lucius stabbed him straight through the stomach."

"Why would he want to kill him though?" Harry asked, his eyes wide as he stared at the prone figure of his once arch-enemy (besides Voldemort of course) lying so deathly still.

"He didn't want to," Tonks said, tears running down her cheeks again. "But there's one last property of the sword…if it happens to be struck by lightning, and it does attract it, then the person holding it will go blind…the light is so intense that if they don't close their eyes and release the sword then they'll be permanently blind…there's no cure known for it. And a blind wizard is, in Lucius' eyes, a worthless one."

"Does that mean he's going to die?" asked Ron, the usual glee that would normally be in his voice at the cost of his enemy had vanished completely- now, he felt only remorse.

"I won't let him," Tonks growled, knuckles turning white as she gripped the side of the bed. "There has to be something I can do, damn it! I refuse to let him leave me!"

"What about the sword?" Hermione asked quietly, wringing her hands nervously. "Last summer I read a book on the Sword of Mauvais. It said that the cure could be found in the hilt of the sword…some sort of powder that you had to boil…and it was supposed to heal the victim."

Tonks' eyes lighted up, a glimmer of hope shining once more in the purple depths. "That's it! We can storm the house, get the sword and get back here! Let's go, Remus!"

"You're forgetting one small fact," Lupin said wearily, rubbing a hand tiredly across his eyes. "I also learned about the sword…not for auror training but like Hermione, I was merely just interested. The cure can only be applied one time. Once the sword hilt is opened then that's the end of it. What if someone already used the cure?"

"We'll just take that chance," Tonks said firmly, rising quickly to her feet. "I have to do something…sitting here like this isn't going to help. Who wants to come with me?"

"I think we're taking this a bit too fast," Lupin cautioned. "For one, Lucius is going to know someone took his son…he isn't exactly just able to walk away. He'll know that someone knows what's happening and he'll probably be guarding that sword and letting the other Death Eaters know that someone was on their grounds. I would think destroying the sword would be better but it is too powerful for him to do something that foolish."

"So you want us to just wait?" Tonks asked bitterly, slumping back into the chair. "He's dying, Remus…he can't hold out much longer…we need to get that cure!"

"He'll be able to last almost three days with the poison in his system," the werewolf said. "Right now, our concern is his blood loss. At this rate he'll be dead within the hour. Bandaging it doesn't seem to work as the poison refuses to be sealed inside. What we need right now is a blood replenishment potions…several, in fact."

"Here's what we're going to do," Molly said briskly, clapping her hands for attention. "Tonks, you stay here and watch Draco. Remus, help Tonks change the bed sheets and the bandages…I know they won't last but we may as well try. Ginny?"

"Yes, Mum?" she asked softly, watching Lupin gently lift Draco into his arms and Tonks yanking the sheets off.

"Go down to the linen closet at the end of the hall and fetch the thickest comforter you can find. Hermione, would you go down into the kitchen and start a fire up? Boil some tea while you're at it. Harry and Ron? Could one of you go find some sweats of yours that might fit Draco? His clothes are soaked." Mrs. Weasley stared around at all of them. "And I'll be contacting Severus to bring over some blood potions and having Dumbledore come out."

Everyone jumped to their tasks, Hermione having already run out to get the fire ready so Molly could floo to Hogwarts. Ginny jogged slowly down the hall towards the closet, tiptoeing over part of the floor as it rested right above Mrs. Black's portrait.

Harry and Ron weren't as quiet since they were talking as they headed towards Harry's room (they'd already silently agreed that Ron's clothes wouldn't fit- they were too long.)

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, following Harry to his chest and leaning against it as Harry dug through. "Malfoy?"

"Completely not what we expected," Harry said softly, yanking out some clothes for the Slytherin. "I still…don't exactly believe it. If Malfoy really didn't want to be a Death Eater then why did he act like he did? I mean…well, you know."

Ron shrugged. "I really don't know either, Mate. Change of heart, maybe?"

"Malfoy?" Harry snorted, closing the trunk with a snap and standing up, a pair of red sweat pants swung over his arm. "Come on, we'd better go."

When they arrived back at the room the large comforter Ginny had brought lie beneath Draco to hopefully keep some of the blood from soaking into the mattress. Tonks and Lupin were still wrapping layers of bandages around the boy's body, although no matter how fast they wrapped blood continued to leak through. A wash rag had been placed and tied over his eyes so that if he did wake up the light wouldn't be as painful (if he could see- after all, they weren't completely sure).

"Here," Harry said softly, handing the pants over before retreating back to the corner with Ron trailing, Ginny already sitting there with a large, stuffed, pink bunny in her lap.

"What are you doing with that thing?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you got rid of it years ago."

"Well, I didn't," she sniffed, squeezing the rabbit tighter. "I just…" she said more quietly. "I just wanted something to hug."

Ron gently looped an arm around her shoulders and with a pointed look from him, Harry did the same, albeit a little awkwardly. "I know," he whispered, lowering his eyes to look at the top of his sister's head so that he wouldn't have to look at Draco.

A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley entered the room, Hermione behind her with a plate of tea. "I got a hold of Severus…he'll be here as soon as he gets his potions together. Dumbledore wasn't there but I left a message on his desk and sent another with an owl."

"Professor Snape will be able to help him, right Mum?" Ginny asked quietly, squeezing the bunny even tighter. "He won't let him…die…will he?"

"Of course not," Molly said, accepting a teacup from Hermione. "I don't know Severus that well, but I do know that he won't let Draco die if he can help it. But…" she said slowly, looking around at the trio in front of her, Hermione having pulled up a chair next to Tonks and was giving the woman a hug, "I do believe you should all go back to bed. It's late, you need rest, and we need to clear this room out for Severus."

"But Mum!" cried Ginny, bolting to her feet. "We can't leave!"

Molly cast a stern glare at her only daughter. "You seem to have a pair of legs in well working condition and the door is open. Go along now…you all need rest."

"Will you get us if something…changes?" Harry asked quietly, also rising from the floor. His gaze drifted over to the bed where Draco lay, shifting restlessly, nearly pale as a ghost, his lips holding his last remaining hue of color.

"Of course," she said sympathetically. "But I promise you we won't let that happen. He'll be fine." '_For now' _her mind added silently and she shook her head to shake away the negative thought. "Off to bed with you all…try to get some sleep."

As each child passed her Mrs. Weasley pulled each into a comforting hug and planted a kiss on top of their heads. Soon, only Hermione was left.

"Hermione dear, you too," Molly said gently. "Merlin knows how exhausted you are."

"No," she whispered with a slight shake of her head. "I can't leave him…I'm afraid he'll…he'll…die if I…if I leave him. I know he hates me…and I hate him. But…he's hurt. And I just can't leave."

"Let her stay, Molly," Tonks said softly. "We both know she won't sleep even if we do send her away."

Molly sighed. "All right. But as soon as I think you look too tired you're going back to bed, understand?"

Hermione nodded and turned back to Draco. She felt her eyes fill with tears once more as she took in his appearance before quickly blinking them back.

She didn't understand why she was crying for Draco Malfoy. All her life, ever since she'd met him, she'd always wished the worst upon him. Well, not entirely by herself (Harry and Ron normally spoke of the violent ways they'd kill him- Ron especially) but she had agreed to them. She hated him. He degraded her with that awful word. He made fun of her as well as her friends. He went out of his way to be cruel and do everything in his power to get them all in trouble.

So why?

Why the hell was she crying and praying he'd be all right? Why was she sitting here instead of being back in her bed? Why was she doing this?

"Hermione?" Tonks asked tentatively, reaching and placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong," she sobbed softly, face in her hands. "Look at me! I don't even know what I'm doing here! I hate him, Tonks! I hate him!"

"I know why you're here," the auror said gently. "It's because of who you are, Hermione. You're a wonderful, kind, caring person who doesn't like to see anyone in pain, regardless of what that person may have done or said to you. You're here because your heart won't let you leave. And I know that you know you'll stay here until you know Draco will pull through. Because that's who you are."

Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks like crystalline diamonds; splashing silently to the bedcover. "Is that why?" she whispered, taking one of Draco's hands in her own and clutching it tightly.

Tonks only nodded silently and looked steadily at her cousin, watching as the pink tinge slowly left his lips with every tick of the clock. '_Hurry, Severus,' _she pleaded silently. '_He needs you.'_

Less than a minute later pounding footsteps sounded on the stairs and the Potions professor burst into the room, his eyes, normally full of malice, were wild with fear. He hadn't even bothered to get dressed in his full robes; he only wore black pants with a long sleeved black shirt. In his arms rested a trunk with potions piled to the top inside of it.

"Tonks," he said, nodding curtly to her and placing the trunk on the floor with a thump and throwing the lid off. On a second glance he looked up, slight puzzlement crossing his features. "Miss Granger."

"What do you need done?" Tonks asked, pushing her chair out of the way and rising.

"I brought a number of Blood Replenishment potions to administer. In his current situation, I believe a transfusion would be best rather than orally."

"Very well," Tonks said, gently turning Draco's arm over with as much haste as she could manage, he alabaster skin very clearly showing where his veins were.

"Can I help?" Hermione asked softly, watching as Snape removed several syringes from his trunk and began to carefully pour in the bubbling red potion.

"This will hurt Draco," he said gravely, measuring each to their full capacity. "If you could hold him down enough so that he doesn't damage himself anymore that would be appreciated."

"Right here," Tonks said, guiding one of Hermione's hands to hold Draco's on the arm not receiving the transfusion and using her other to press down gently but firmly across Draco's shoulders. She herself held down Draco's other arm so it wouldn't move as Snape administered the potions.

Snape picked up his first syringe, with six in total, and slowly inserted it into one of Draco's very prominent veins; nearly black against his skin.

Hermione gripped his hand tighter as the Slytherin tensed, a soft moan breaking through his lips. "It's okay," she whispered, focusing her gaze on his face, creases of pain etched into his forehead. "Everything is going to be all right, Malfoy. See? Professor Snape is making it all better."

Unbeknownst to her, tears were once more falling from her eyes to land on Draco's face and create small rivulets dripping down his cheeks.

"Last one," Snape muttered, carefully injecting the last of the potion. "I estimate that he'll need another syringe every hour after this. Maybe two. Is there no way to staunch the bleeding?" he asked, turning to Tonks and placing all of the now empty syringes in his case.

She shook her head and loosened her grip on Draco's arm as Snape expertly applied a bandage over the small dot of blood welling up. "I don't know what to do," she whispered. "I feel so…helpless. He's suffering and I can't do anything."

To Hermione and Tonks' surprise, Snape placed a comforting hand on the auror's shoulder. "You saved his life," he said quietly. "I don't think anyone could ask for anything more."

**Author's Notes:**

-cackles- I'm updating! xD After a year I'd better be xD I actually wanted to write more on this chapter but I really liked Snape's line so I stopped it. Please don't think our favorite potions professor is out of character; I think having someone you care about suffer and almost die is enough to make anyone feel a little sentimental.

Please do drop a review. It makes me feel nice to know I was appreciated :D And thanks muchly to everyone who did and another thanks to those who responded kindly without threats and demands :3 I appreciate your patience.


	6. Planning and Plotting

**Be My Eyes**

**Planning and Plotting**

Hermione realized that she must have fallen asleep when she discovered herself waking up; sunlight streaming in through her partially opened blinds.

Groaning and dropping her pillow over her face, the girl attempted to figure out why it felt as though she'd hardly gotten any sleep. But just as she was beginning to doze off again (and probably accidentally suffocate under her pillow) she jerked awake, wild curls flying every which way.

Malfoy! What had happened? Was he all right? What was she doing in her bed? How did she get there? She moved to toss the covers aside and leap to her feet, but instead found herself tangled up in the sheets and a second later fell face first on the floor.

Mumbling curses at the blankets, she untangled herself hastily and stumbled towards the door. Only to crash into Harry, who was just entering the room, and fall again.

"I am so sorry, Hermione," he apologized, offering a hand to help her off the floor she was getting rather acquainted to.

"What happened?" she asked, taking the offered hand and pulling herself quickly to her feet once more. "Do you know what is going on with Malfoy?"

As she paused to catch her breath she took in the dark circles beneath Harry's eyes that his glasses couldn't even cover, and the haggard look to his face. "Harry, are you feeling all right?" she asked, placing a hand on his forehead. "You don't look so well."

"Couldn't sleep," he muttered, gently swatting her hand away. "Looks like you couldn't either."

"I don't even remember falling asleep to be honest," she said sheepishly. "Professor Snape came and gave Malfoy a blood replenishing potion and I sat there for a while… next thing I know I woke up in here. Did I sleep late?"

Harry shook his head. "It's only seven now. Mrs. Weasley isn't letting anyone in the room and she said she'd brief us on how he's doing during breakfast. She's been cooking the last half hour, so you'd better be hungry," he said, managing a weak grin.

She gave one back. "I am hungry… come on, the sooner we get down there the sooner we find out what's going on."

The two entered the Order's kitchen to find Ron already at the table and stuffing his face with scrambled eggs and sausages. He looked nearly as bad as Harry and as she felt, his eyes red rimmed and his skin paler than normal. Ginny was next to him, clutching the bunny rabbit from last night and half-heartedly picking at her toast.

The twins were there as well, strangely not cracking jokes or smiling, but looking rather grim and exchanging knowing glances over pieces of toast saturated with jam. Snape was at the end of the table, stewing over a cup of coffee. And Molly was over the stove, feverishly turning out more eggs and a plate of pancakes.

Taking seats next to Ron, Harry and Hermione helped themselves to some of the breakfast spread and sat quietly. Lupin came into the kitchen a few minutes later and joined Snape with a cup of coffee, but also a stack of pancakes and a tower of sausage and bacon.

Once satisfied that everyone had enough food, Molly turned off the stove and sat down next to George. Arthur was still at the hospital, but now just simply recovering from the curse, as well as Moody who was expected to be released later that afternoon.

"How's Malfoy?" Hermione blurted out, effectively stopping the silence at the table.

Surprisingly, it was Snape who spoke. Then again, Hermione had seen enough surprises from the potions master in the last twelve hours then she had in her entire life, so she almost half-expected it.

"He's stabilized for the moment," he said quietly, his voice raspy instead of oily. Like he'd been crying. And as he looked at them out of the curtain of his hair, it was clear he had been, eyes red rimmed and cheeks somewhat blotchy. "The blood is letting him continue to live, but without the cure he will die very shortly; the wound is too serious to even last three days. He has until tomorrow night at the latest."

"Which is why we've decided it's necessary to obtain the Sword of Mauvais as soon as we can," Lupin said gravely. "Not only will it save Malfoy's life, it will also get a very deadly weapon out of the hands of the Death Eaters."

"Besides our recon mission to retrieve the sword, we have another problem on our hands as well," Snape said. "Tonks informed us last night that there is a raid planned for tonight and for once we actually know the location. It is imperative that we prevent any civilian casualties tonight, especially a couple and their son."

"Sorry for arriving late," shouted a voice from the hall, hurried footsteps sounding and then the kitchen door bursting open to reveal Kingsley Shacklebolt, dark circles under his eyes as well, which appeared to be the toll for entering the kitchen. "I was trying to figure out how many aurors we had on hand for tonight."

"Perhaps you had best explain the details now that you're here," said Molly. "I believe Tonks sent you a debriefing by owl; we only received a short version- the poor girl is so worn out."

Shacklebolt gave a regal nod of his dark head, and ignoring the breakfast, got straight to the point. "Tonks overheard a conversation between Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew concerning an attack they plan to launch at Privet Drive."

Harry gasped and his whole attention focused on the auror instead of his breakfast.

"For those who are somehow out of the loop, Privet Drive is where Harry's only remaining relatives are living. We believe that they will be the main targets of the attack, not so much as a psychological tactic, but because their home offers Harry protection due to the blood of Petunia Dursley. If the Death Eaters manage to kill her off, Harry will be in even greater danger.

"Tonks also told me about the situation concerning Draco Malfoy. As unfortunate as it is, we cannot bring in any aurors from the ministry, as this is not official ministry business. However, it would be inhumane to not even attempt to retrieve it, so undercover that is what the Order will be doing.

"The only problem, and it is quite a major one, is our lack of manpower. Many of the aurors and volunteers are either dead or in the hospital. We don't have nearly enough to cover all of Privet Drive and its surrounding streets should the fighting spread that far, as well as return to the Malfoy's manor."

"How many do we have?" Remus asked.

"About twenty aurors from England," Shacklebolt sighed. "We will get a few from surrounding areas, but many are still cleaning up and patrolling their own territories; Privet Drive isn't that huge of a place and more Death Eaters could be sent somewhere else. But we're not counting on it. To give you an estimate of how short handed we are, there are normally a minimum of one hundred and fifty aurors at the raids. We're not even at fifteen percent.

"Which is why I've come up with an alternate plan," he said. "The Death Eaters will not arrive till later at night, we're assuming around midnight. If we can, we want to evacuate all of the citizens living on Privet Drive and the surrounding area without them being aware of why, and then we can plan an ambush. With extra traps set up and no muggles to worry about it will be a lot easier."

"How exactly do you plan to persuade them to leave?" Hermione asked. "They're bound to be very suspicious what with all the news reports saying to stay indoors due to all the murders."

Kingsley nodded. "We considered that. Harry, that's where you come in." The emerald-eyed boy raised a questioning eyebrow. "We will be taking you down to Privet Drive in about an hour to talk to your relatives. You will inform them that there is a huge party, and there will be one, and that they need to attend if they value their lives. You're free to explain the situation about the Death Eaters in as much detail as you see fit. They in turn will pass the message along to the street and other neighbors."

"And what exactly is the party for?" Hermione asked, cutting Harry off before he could protest. "So late at night you can't expect many people with children to want to go."

"The party is being held on a cruise ship and will be out for the entire weekend. The ship is actually one of our own the ministry owns and we've been converting it all morning to hide all traces of magic. The reason that they have all been invited is that when they participated in the census that happened in their area just a month ago, which is true if I'm not mistaken," Shacklebolt said, watching as Harry gave a curt nod, "they were given a number by the census bureau; a lottery number if you will. Somehow, as they aren't all dense enough to believe they won, they all received the same number and instead of having many winners of different numbers, the census bureau just awarded the vacation to all of them."

"And the wait?" the Gryffindor know-it-all prompted.

"The bureau was in disagreement and wondered if they should redo the drawing. So there was only a short time. We're certain that there will be a few muggles who do not wish to attend, and we will deal with them all accordingly through the use of memory charms as we evacuate them from the premises. The Dursleys knew of this first as the census bureau called them and asked them to relay the message; they didn't have the time to call every house."

"It seems logical," said Molly. "But will the Dursleys agree to it?"

Everyone turned to Harry for an answer. He only gave a weak shrug. "Dunno. Since they lean towards hating me I'm doubting they'll even believe me."

"We have a back-up then," Shacklebolt said. "One of your neighbors, Arabella Figg, is a squib and she can always sound the alarm if need be. It would be best if you could still convince your relatives though, Harry, as I'm sure they have more influence than a single older woman."

"And what about Malfoy during all of this?" Ginny asked quietly.

"That's where the Order is going to come in," the black auror said. "Myself and Remus will all be at Privet Drive during the raid and Snape will remain here to look after Draco Malfoy."

"What about us?" the twins demanded in unison. Now that they were official members of the Order they expected to be treated as such, although they still were 'babied' the most being the youngest.

Kingsley held up a hand. "As I was saying, the three of us along with the other aurors and a few volunteers will be reporting to Privet Drive. The two of you and Tonks will be going on the recon mission to the Malfoy's house. I am trusting you realize how serious this mission is. Tonks is going as she knows the layout of the house the best, and I am sending the two of you as you work well together as a team and you're good at thinking on your feet.

"You'll be doing a lot of that as we don't know what the situation will be exactly when you arrive. Lucius will be on guard due to his son's disappearance and he may or may not have the sword on his person. In any case, security will be heightened. Your best bet is to retrieve the sword tonight, relying on the hope that Lucius attends the raid and leaves the sword behind. Even if he does that, I'm sure he'll have plenty of curses and traps set to protect it. You'll need to disarm the traps and get back here immediately with the sword.

"We've learned through Tonks that the communication mirror does not work due to the magical interference. So we are relying that the three of you will be all right and not need further assistance. Should a situation arise where your lives are in danger, then you will all have a portkey to return back. I hate to forfeit a mission, but we're not willing to risk your lives on the off chance that the cure has already been used and the Malfoy boy is beyond help. You will depart for the manor at seven tonight so you can get in before the raid and have time to scout out the sword. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," they said together, faces solemn but determined. "We should go get ready," said George.

"Never know when some of our supplies might come in handy," said Fred. Still looking unnaturally grim, the two exited the kitchen to go pack and prepare for their mission.

"What about us?" Ron asked, "Do we get to do anything?"

Shacklebolt shook his head. "Other than Harry, the rest of you will remain here. You are all still too young to join the Order and I will not see any of you put in danger.

"Hurry and go get dressed, Harry. We're leaving at eight." That said, Shacklebolt left the kitchen to retreat to elsewhere in the house, leaving tension and worry behind.

xxx

"How is he?" Fred asked quietly, entering Draco's room where Tonks sat hunched over the prone form, her hand tightly clutching one of his.

The auror, normally bursting with energy, cast listless eyes at the identical duo. She had refused to leave Draco's side the entire night and she was beyond exhausted with worry. Draco looked even worse than she. After realizing that nothing was going to staunch Draco's injury, they had placed him on a plastic picnic table cover so that it was easy to clean. He still had a mound of bandages wrapped around his stomach and a good deal on his hands. His skin was still extremely pale, but thankfully no longer death white thanks to the blood potions.

A cloth still lie over his eyes and a cooling rag rested on his head, messy bangs shoved aside. Every few seconds he'd give a little twitch and a barely audible moan would pass between his lips.

"Better than last night," she said hoarsely, gulping down a glass of water on the nightstand. "Snape's potions were a lifesaver, literally," she said, managing a weak grin. "But without that sword…"

"That's why we're here," George said. "The three of us are supposed to infiltrate Malfoy's house and get the sword. Tonight if possible; it's our best window."

"Which means," said Fred, gently prying Tonks' hand from Draco's, "that you really need to get some rest. Mum has a huge breakfast downstairs and after that you need to go to bed. We're leaving around seven tonight."

"But-" she started to protest.

"No buts," George said, sounding more like Molly Weasley then he'd care to admit. "We'll stay here until someone else comes up from breakfast. You really need to get some rest though. Otherwise this mission isn't going to go so well."

Heaving a sigh she got to her feet, cracking her back and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face as the twins both winced.

"Don't like-"

"-when backs pop," Fred finished for his other.

Giving Draco a soft squeeze on his shoulder and smiling as best as she could at the two redheads, Tonks exited the room and a few seconds later her footfalls could be heard on the stairs.

The twins had missed all of the action last night; having had one of their experiments blow up in their face and leave them sound asleep until about six that morning. They had been filled in by Molly and had popped in to see their 'enemy' only to find Tonks crying and Snape of all people trying to comfort her. They'd beat a hasty retreat.

Now though, they had all the time in the world until someone came upstairs to relieve them. "Blimey," George whispered, pointing at the pale boy's wrists, the marks clearly visible. "He actually…?"

Fred just shook his head and stared at what he could see of the boy's face. It was the exact opposite of how he had always pictured Malfoy. Lips that were normally pulled back in a sneer were now slack and incredibly pale. His eyes, always filled with fire and pride were hidden, most likely only showing pain. He had always stood so tall and now he was nearly curled in on himself, shuddering in pain.

This was not Malfoy.

This was an imposter, a fake, of someone who should never look so defeated and so broken. And despite how much they hated Malfoy, the twins hated this fraud even more. And they would do whatever was in their power to bring back the Malfoy they had always loathed.

xxx

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his new 'body' as he walked down the street of Privet Drive, hands casually in his pockets. The Order was taking no chances that the Death Eaters might have a spy on lookout for Harry, so they had him go in disguise.

It would be best, Shacklebolt had said, if he could imitate someone the Death Eaters wouldn't suspect at all. So, one hair plucked from a pair of socks he never wore and a gulp of Polyjuice potion later (kindly provided by Snape) Harry resembled Dudley Dursley.

Despite understanding the necessity of the mission, Harry wasn't too keen on visiting his relatives. He really didn't want to face the barbed words and loathsome stares. And if one of them mentioned any word about Sirius…

He soon found himself marching up the drive of the Dursley's house and he made a beeline for the front door, thankful it was unlocked as he suspected it would be, and he let himself in and closed it firmly behind him.

The Polyjuice potion would be wearing off in just a little bit; he'd been in that form for nearly an hour already and he was glad the time limit was almost met. However, it wasn't quite soon enough as Harry's current mirror image walked around the corner, stared, and then started screaming.

"Diddy-kins, what's wrong?" Petunia cried, running in from the kitchen. The color vanished from her face as she too saw the second Dudley.

"It's me, Harry," Harry said, raising his voice to be heard above the screaming. "Just calm down!"

By now, Vernon had come running as well, and Harry found himself in déjà vu as the three of them stared at him in fright and panic, despite the fact he looked like their son.

Fortunately, as he had to be having a stroke of luck about now, the effects began to wear off and in a few seconds the real Harry Potter stood in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" roared Vernon, so angry his neck and face were turning red. "How dare you-"

"Look, I don't want to be here either," Harry cut in, scowling back with as much fervor. "But in order to save your lives and everyone else here I had to."

Vernon looked about ready to rave again but Petunia put a hand on her husband's arm and met Harry's steely gaze with her own. "Does this have to deal with those attacks?"

He gave a stiff nod. "The Order found out that all of the Death Eaters will be attacking Privet Drive and possibly surrounding streets tonight."

"Death Eaters?" Vernon snorted. "What is that, some petty gang?"

Ignoring his uncle Harry continued, "So we're trying to get everyone out of the area. I have here," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of papers, "tickets for everyone on the surrounding streets to go on a cruise ship for the entire weekend, starting today. There really is a cruise ship so you don't have to worry about that. Not that you would," he scowled. "You got them from the census bureau, they randomly awarded lottery numbers and they were going to draw several for a couple of winners. However, they messed up and everyone in this area had the same number.

"So, any questions? Great? I'll just go and get out of your lives now."

"You expect us to believe this?" Vernon laughed, chuckling like he'd heard the best joke. "Death munchers? Your bloody magic people," he said, quoting the magic with his hands, "have been attacking us?"

"You can't expect us to get everyone to believe us," Petunia sniffed, looking sternly down her nose. "Don't be ridiculous, why would they ever attack Privet Drive? They've always aimed for larger places. That is, assuming that these Death Eaters are behind all of the attacks."

"Fine, believe me or not. I don't care," Harry said, anger and a sense of hurt that they wouldn't listen in his voice. "You'll just die and so will everyone else. Even the wards on this house won't protect you. They're coming for you first anyways because they think you're important to me. What a laugh. So sit here and die. Let everyone else. I tried to warn you."

He turned and prepared to storm from the house, disguise or no, when Dudley's voice stopped him. He wasn't even talking to Harry, but what he said rooted the other boy to the ground.

"Mum…I think we should listen to him." (1)

"What kind of spell did you put him under?" growled Vernon, raising his beefy fists in Harry's direction.

"I'm serious," Dudley said, stepping in front of Harry to block him from his father. "We've been nothing but gits to him his entire life… And he's here trying to save ours even though he owes us nothing. The least we can do is listen."

"Dudley…" Harry said, disbelief and yet a sliver of hope waving in the single word.

The large blond turned to his cousin. "Harry… I'm sorry," he said, not meeting the bright emerald eyes. "I've been a horrible cousin. A horrible person. And I hope someday you'll forgive me. Now though, you'd better leave so we can go get ready."

"Thanks, Dudley," Harry said quietly, and giving one last incredulous look at his relatives, he downed another gulp of Polyjuice potion and vanished out the door.

Maybe, for once, everything would turn out all right.

**Author's Notes:**

And not even two years later… hehe, oopsies. Anyways, please take this chapter as a peace offering. As I've said before, this is probably my least favorite of all of my HP fics so it tends to get shoved to the side a bit. I'll try to get the next update out sooner then this one.

Not a lot of action this chapter, but some very necessary plot outlines. I want Fred and George to play a larger role so the Order has split into three groups. You'll have to just wait and see what happens. The only thing I'm promising is neither twin dies xD Because I don't think I can do that (again).

Thanks so much for everyone's reviews for the last chapter. I know there were a lot of you wanting to read this, so I'm hoping a lot of you will stop and give me your comments. They'd be very much appreciated (it's because one reviewer actually PMed me asking for me to please update that I wrote this) and keep me motivated.

On another note, _**Black is Our World**_ was just updated and is feeling a little lonely… maybe if you like this you'd like to try that fic and give it your comments as well? Thanks!


End file.
